


Luka´s Backstory

by Raresliio



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raresliio/pseuds/Raresliio





	1. Chapter 1

Luka´s Backstory  
A Miraculous Fanmade story

Prolog  
The Beginning

It is the first day of the weekend in France, the class of Luka must do a project till end of the Weekend, where they should talk about their past and what happened, the most important point is that you should not only talk about the Past, no you also must write something what you all did in the past with you Father and your family. Luka was actually really scared to write about it because he never had a real father. The Father of Luka left him and his Mom, after two week his mother found out that she was pregnant again. She had nothing left just Luka and the baby that growing inside of her. “James, I think I won’t do that homework, it’s just so hard for me to talk about the past” he Sayed to James, his best friend since his childhood. Luka, dude you know it’s going in the half of our grades, if you don’t do it, you’re going to fail the class of Mr. Meyer and I don’t think your mother would be fine with this” James told Luka. James knew how hard it is for Luka to talk about his past, and the teacher knows that too, but he does not like Luka. James and Luka left the school. “Hey Dude, if you need help than you can come to me” James Sayed to Luka. “Thank you, James,” Luka Sayed very thankfully. He is happy to have a friend who he can count on. Luka was on the way to his sisters’ school because they both always go home together. “Luka!” Juleka called her brother. She was Alone, her friends were gone, at least he thought so.” Hey Jul…!” he wanted to say but he got interrupted by Marinette. She hugged him.” Hello Mari” Luka said. She was incredibly happy.” Why are you so happy?” he asked her. “Adrien is allowed to meet up with us, we are going to your houseboat” She answered. “that’s Amazing” he said but, even though he has nothing against Adrien he is still a bit Jealous of him sometimes. He would never say that to Mari´s face because she is like the biggest fan of Adrien, a bit of a stalker to be honest. He always tells himself Adrien is his friend he Shouldn’t be jealous. Then came the rest of the group, and they all went to Julekas, Luka was still thinking about the project, he was so in mind that he doesn´t heard that Alya talked to him. “LUKA!!” she screams. Luka heard Alya and he was out of his mind again.” Damm Alya you scared me” he said.” If you had listened, I wouldn’t need to, what are you thinking about?” she asked. “oh just… thinking what I should do on the weekend!” he said. He knows that he lied to Alya, but he doesn’t want to talk about what he really needs to do.” oh okey, we need to work on a Presentation that’s why we meet up at your house” she told Luka. They all talked the complete way to the Couffains houseboat. Luka is not the person who talks a lot. He always things it is because he has nothing on common with other people, from his past he had sometimes problems to talk to people that he doesn’t know enough because he doesn’t know how they really are. Finely they arrived at home. Luka went straight to his room or better Julekas and his room. He wanted to begin with his Homework, but he got interrupted by his Mother.  
“Luka can you please help me with the dinner, I don’t feel so good” she asked him.” Ofcours I help you; I make dinner and you go to bed” he said. She nods. Luka love his mother with all his heart. His mother went to her bedroom and Luka was cooking dinner, he was still really scared to do his homework. He went in his mind again.” Dinner is ready“ he said. Everyone got a plate of spaghetti. Luka didn’t eat right now, he wasn’t really hungry.”Tastes Amazing, I didn’t know you could cook” Ivan said. Luka rolled his eyes” of course I can, I learned it from my mother”. “What about Juleka?” Alya asked.” I won’t let her cook again the last three times she almost burned the boat down” Luka said. He got the biggest death stare from his sister that he was even a bit scared.” You will see luka… You will see” Juleka said in a really scary Voice. Everyone laughs because of the discussion between the siblings. After they finish dinner Luka gave his mother some food, then he did the dishes. He worries about his mother or sister if the get a flu or something like this, he doesn’t know why. Luka wanted to go to sleep because he had a big headache, but then Juleka and her friend if he can help them. He doesn’t really want to help them because he really didn’t feel well, but he still did because he thought it would be selfish if he does not help them. After they finished the project everyone was going home, almost everyone, Rose stays often at the Couffains houseboat. Luka didn’t really hear them talking because he really had a big headache. Luka woke up late in the night because he had a nightmare. Luka was mad because the complete Project is just getting on his nerves. He always run away from the past because he wanted to forget the past, he knew that he cannot run away from the past but, he doesn’t want to talk about it. Luka wanted to get some fresh air. He still didn’t really feel right, but he thinks if just the stress, he is too much in the project he just should do it and then never talk about it again. It was wonderful night, big stars on Night sky, it was full moon, and the best thing was that everything is just silent no one talks, no cars. Luka loves the silence because then he can calm down really good, as a kid he pretty much never talked, he always communicated over music or over art, what the most of his friends didn’t know that he also loved to play the Violine, but his Stepfather always told him that he is not good enough at it, that was the ground why he stopped playing that instrument and began to play the Guitar, like his mother. Luka wanted to cry every time when he thinks of his Father because he was too young to understand why his Father left him. Now he knows what “Go back to this idiot of Woman”. He was incredibly sad when he finally understood that his father cheated on his Mother. Rose came out of the boat.” Luka what are you doing outside in the middle of the night?” asked Rose. She still looked very sleepy.” I needed to get some fresh air” he answered. Rose smiled” Please go to sleep now Luka, I know that you´re lying but I if you don’t want to say it its fine”. Luka followed Rose. He falls asleep really fast. The next Morning, he felt much better.” Morning everyone!” says luka. “Morning” everyone said. The morning everything was like always, breakfast and then everyone did what they had to do. Luka wanted to begin his project now, but the problem was that he doesn’t know how he should write it. But if doesn’t do it he gets a bad grade in writing, and he doesn’t want to fail this class. So, he needed to think what he wanted to write, I mean he doesn’t have to tell everything from his past. Luka began to write he decided to tell over his complete past because you have to Face it or one day it will face you. He said to himself that he begins one that day when his father left him and his mother, because of his Dumb affair. Luka knows it will make him mad.


	2. Luka´s backstory

Chapter 1  
Luka’s perspective 

It was a Beautiful Summer day, I played with my mother’s guitar, or better I just played with the strings. My Father worked as a big Music Manager. He was really popular all over the world, but he doesn’t have much time for me, because of his trips all over the world. He always bought me from popular people guitar pics even if I didn’t know what use they had. I mean I was like one year Old. My Mother is a very Loyal Woman and has an Ego, where you would scream WOW. She never really liked the police because in her teen age she often got problems with them. My Father was opposite of my mother. He always helped people who don’t know what they should do, and he actually come from a police family, his Father was one his grand dad was one and his brother is also a Police officer. My Father never really wanted to the job because he didn’t find it interesting. My Father loved me with all his heart but that didn’t hold him to cheat on my mom. One day my Father worked the night shift, and my mum had nothing against it, but he began to go away in the middle of the night, he always thought my mother didn’t recognized it, but she did. When my Father came home the next day, my mother asked him where he went last night. His Father was shocked when she said that I maybe was really young, but I always knew what other people think if I watch the face, I saw that my Father lied while he told her that something was wrong with the Company, so I needed to go there and look what wrong. My Mother slaps him in the face.” You are lying, I called your partner last night who had the night shift, you never went there” my Mother said. His face began to get really angry. “ I work every day to make you a better life and that is what you give back to me?!” he screamed.” You don’t give me the respect that I dese…...!” My mother got interrupt by a Woman, younger that her maybe two or three years.” Who is this Jake?” the Woman asked.” I am his Wife and who are you?”. “ I am his Fiancé and soon to be Wife” the Woman told my mother. In the face of the Woman, I saw that she was happy about the fight between my Father and my Mother.” Please it is not what you think, I can explain” he said. My Mum began to cry.” Go away, I don't want to see you again, or your stupid new Wife, we are getting Divorced” she told him right in the face.” What about OUR son?” he asked my Mother.” I make sure you won’t see him, I don’t want you near him, you never really helped me with Luka you were just Working all day and didn’t even cared about him” My mother said to him. In his face was sadness, and tears began to drop, it was the first time that my mother saw him cry.” You can’t do that, he is also my son and I want to see him, and Ofcours I care for him, I love him with all my heart you can’t do that to me!” he screamed. My mother and My Father fought the complete morning, and now the Woman said something to my Father, what I will never forget.” Hey, forget him we can have children too you don’t need this kid” she said to him without feeling guilty. My Mother was shocked when she heard this. First, she destroys our Family and now she tries to convince my dad to leave me alone. My Father stared at her; he was shocked too.” I can’t leave him, I know that we can have children but he is my Son and nothing can change that, and I will fight to get my Son because I think I can give him a better life than Anarka will!” he said very angry. My mother just said” I see you at court!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun and my first story i have ever made, James is also a new Character and the best friend of Luka so is Jake the ex- husband of Anarka.


End file.
